


At Long Last

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Banter, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottled up feelings, f u c k, i worked on this for hours, including them, they are gay for each other and everyone knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: “Besides,” Akko continues, snapping Diana out of her thoughts again. “People already think that there is something between us.”





	At Long Last

The entire day had been filled to the brim with shameless flirting, suggestive remarks and the most intense staring that at one point Professor Finneran had stopped what she was saying and called out to Akko, “If you paid the amount of attention to your classes that you do to Ms. Cavendish, you would surely not be failing. Eyes up front, Ms. Kagari.” To which Akko burned with such a stark red that it could have easily rivaled the hair of her favourite professor.

When the day had finally come to an end and everyone bid their goodnights as they made their way to their respective dorm rooms, Akko failed to keep the spring out of her step as she walked with Lotte and Sucy towards their dorm.

“Aren’t you meant to be staying at Diana’s tonight Akko?” Lotte asked as they rounded the corner from the stairs and continued down the hallway to their door.

“Yeah, didn’t you two make plans to “study” after dinner?” Sucy brought her hands up as she made air quotations as she spoke, her voice teasing.

Akko however was too excited to care, her heart racing as she skipped into their shared room to grab her bag from her bed before she headed into the bathroom to change.

 “Yeah I am. I just had to change and grab this bad boy.” She lifted her bag up to emphasize her point as she closed the bathroom door behind her, and she shivered as tiny goosebumps appeared over her exposed legs.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” But before her teammates could even respond, she was already out of the door, her hair flowing out behind her as she marched down the corridor and towards Diana’s room.

* * *

 

Diana sighed heavily as she lifted herself up from her bed and placed a hand to her heart. She inhaled deeply once more as she heard Hannah greet Akko from the other side of the bookcase separating them. Diana willed her heart to slow its frantic beat as Akko’s voice drifted over. The feelings they both hold for each other have only been increasing  and both girls knew it. Today’s behaviour alone was enough to prove that, let alone the last two months of rising tension between them.

The tension was not uncomfortable though. It was more like, the longer you wait for something that you crave and the closer it gets, the more giddy and anxious you become until it’s finally within your grasp. They had been slinking around their feelings for months, both acknowledging it and yet neither of them doing anything about it in fear of being wrong about the other. It was a thrilling, nervous, dangerous game the two of them had silently agreed to play and Diana both loved and hated it.

The more she was around Akko, the more she was certain her heart would explode. Every single look, touch and word exchanged between the two had her blood pumping and her skin tingling with anticipation and want. Just the other day, the two of them had been racing against the other on their brooms around the school’s track in Professor Nelson’s class when a strong gust of wind had startled Akko and thrown her towards Diana and the two of them had collided in a hard mess of tangled limbs into the ground before Diana could even think to do anything. With a wheeze she had landed on top of Akko and their lips had been so close together that both of them had failed to realize just how compromising their position was. With Akko’s legs curled around the base of Diana’s thighs and her body pressed so wonderfully into hers that neither of them dared breathe until they head Amanda shouting “Oi, get a freaking room! Who knew Diana Cavendish was such a exhibitionist.” After that, Diana had scrambled so unceremoniously off of Akko that she had failed to hear the small whimper that had fallen out of the shorter girl’s lips as her body left hers.

Diana could feel her face heat at the memory of Akko’s legs wrapped around her and their lips being so close that if she even had just so much as _uttered_ a single word, they surely would have kissed.

“…Diana?”

The white haired witch blinks, startled out from her thoughts. Diana breathes a sigh of relief as her eyes land on Akko standing a mere few feet away from her, eyes wide with concern.

She lowers her hand that was sill resting against her heart and she notes that it had not calmed down at all. “My apologies Akko, I did not mean to get so lost in thought. What was it that you had said?”

Akko steps closer to her and drops her bag by the foot of Diana’s bed in the process. It takes Diana all of her strength to not stare as the collar of her white shirt slips a little more to the right as the handle drags across her shoulder, exposing more of her collarbone. Regretfully however, Akko notices the way her eyes follow the motion and her lips quirk up into a knowing, teasing smile as she comes to a stop in front of Diana.

It is only now that Diana realizes that the lights on the other side of the room are out. How long was she in her mind for?

“I asked,” Akko begins softly as not to disturb Hannah and Barbara on the other side. “if you were okay.”

_Oh._

“Yes.” Diana breathes; her heart lurching like it always does, at the kindness Akko shows her. She reaches forward to clasp their hands together. Touching has become so normal for them now. At first Diana was hesitant, only ever really settling for small touches here and there. Sometimes, late at night she would let Akko rest her head against her shoulder as they studied in the library or on rare occasions, she would reach out and intertwine their hands as they sat next to each other, her finger slowly rubbing along the skin of Akko’s hand.

Now though, it was almost strange to see the two of them together and they _weren’t_ touching in some way. Of course they wouldn’t always be constantly touching, most of the time it was Akko running up and throwing her arms around Diana whenever she saw her or it was Diana sighing almost playfully as she tugged on Akko’s crumpled collar, fixing the fabric and then reaching up to affectionately brush the hair from her eyes. More often than not, their hands would graze when they walked together and when they sat next to each other, it was hard for some to tell where one ended and the other began.

“Have Hannah and Barbara retired for the night?”

Akko nods, “Yeah, I spoke with them for a bit when I came in. They said they were gonna sleep early because they’re going out to the city tomorrow.”

Diana lets her eyes wonder across Akko’s face as she speaks, her eyes drift one or two times to her lips and each time she has to catch herself and force her eyes back to Akko’s. She hums her acknowledgement and steps closer, her hands releasing Akko’s so she can curl her arms around the brunette’s shoulders, her chin resting in the crook of her neck. She hums again, this time happily as she feels Akko’s arms automatically encircle her waist, holding her close as the two of them stand in front of Diana’s bed, bathed in the soft light of the lamp on her desk.

They remain silent for a moment enjoying the embrace, but before long they break apart after Akko clings a little tighter, a shiver running its course across her body.

“Are you cold?”

“A bit yeah, I probably shouldn’t of worn shorts.”

Diana does not say anything as her eyes trail down to Akko’s legs and she relishes in the blush that blossoms over Akko’s cheeks and neck when she lets her gaze linger for a moment before she moves away completely and towards her desk. Before Akko can say anything more, Diana extinguishes the light of her lamp and comes back to once again clasp their hands together in order to guide Akko to the bed.

She pulls back the covers without a word and once she is situated on the other side does she turn back and motion for Akko to join her. Within a second Akko is pressed against her side and both girls let out a small, appreciative hum as they curl in on one another. The blankets are pulled up to cover the both of them and Diana wraps her arms around Akko’s head, her fingers threading through her long brown locks as Akko tangles their feet together and presses her face into the crook of Diana’s shoulder and neck, the tip of her nose brushing against the skin of her throat.

They do not always need to verbally communicate with one another about what they want or what they are going to do and tonight was one of those times. It had gotten to the point in their friendship that regardless of the circumstances, they could always relax in the other’s arms.

Diana takes a moment to snuggle in closer to Akko before she speaks, her body rotating on its side so that she and Akko are pressed against each other where they lay, front to front. And she gently rests her chin atop of her head and lightly starts to caress the back of her head as she opens her mouth, her voice teasing and light.

“You really do need to pay more attention in class you know. The amount of times you have brought attention to yourself for staring at me.” Here, she lets out a barely there chuckle, her lips stretching into a small smile. “People are going to suspect that something is happening between us.”

Akko tenses in her arms briefly before she grumbles, “It’s not my fault you’re so pretty. And how could I not stare at you after that little stunt you pulled before class?”

Diana’s heart leaps as she recalls the way she had practically pinned Akko to the wall, a corner away from where their classmates were lining up just so she could tug at Akko’s school tie to straighten it and how she had all but purred into her ear that she should be more careful when going up the stairs.

She, along with Hannah and Barbara had been on their way to class when they spotted the unofficial leader of the red team sprinting up the steps with a determined cry of “I’m gonna beat Diana to class!” before it was cut off with a “Whoa!” and a crash as she tripped over the last step and landed face first into the ground. Lotte grimaced whilst Sucy, Hannah and Barbara all let out a laugh at Akko’s expense, this time though, Hannah and Barbara held no malice and with a quick “I will see you girls in class.” Diana made her way over to Akko who was still on the floor, grumbling about how she was so close. Diana knelt down with an amused smile and held out her hand, helping her up and once she was certain that the others had walked ahead, she all but pinned Akko as she fixed her tie and uniform. When she pulled away, Akko’s mouth was hanging open and she felt her own face heating up as she made her way towards the others.

“Besides,” Akko continues, snapping Diana out of her thoughts again. “People already think that there is something between us.”

“Well,” Diana murmurs her heart pounding as she stares ahead into the dark, “If Professor Finneran had bothered to notice, she would have been giving me a lecture about staring in class too.”

 She feels rather than hears Akko’s sharp intake of breath as her chest rises against her own and her fingers unconsciously tighten their hold in her hair as Akko shifts closer. A shudder runs through Diana’s body as she shifts too and they both take in a shaky breath when Diana’s leg slips a little closer between Akko’s; her knee resting between the middle of Akko’s milky white thighs, just above her own knees beneath the covers.

Their chests are pressed together and Diana is certain Akko can feel how hard her heart is beating against her ribcage. The air is still around them as neither of them make a move. Both practically frozen in place as their bodies begin to tremble. The result of their frantic hearts both of them assume.

It is not just because of their hearts.

The silence is broken as Akko hums from underneath Diana’s chin, her voice low as it vibrates throughout her body. Diana’s fingers curl more and she cannot distinguish whose breath it is that hitches.

“Diana?”

“Yes Akko?”

Akko speaks slowly, as if she is debating with herself if she really ought to be talking right now. As if she is scared of what she is saying.

“I’m… I’m going to try something. Okay?”

Diana holds her breath and she is beginning to become so overwhelmed with so many different emotions that she does not notice it when the lower half of her body rolls closer into Akko’s; seeking out contact even though there is no more left to seek.

Akko notices.

The surprised gasp that leaves Diana’s mouth as she feels warm, wet lips against her racing pulse point echoes throughout their secluded area of the room and the breathless whimper of Akko’s name that follows as she closes those lips around her pulse and _sucks_ , leaves Diana shaking and craving for more than just a kiss to her neck.

The hold she has on Akko’s hair is borderline painful for both girls, but neither of them care as Diana uses it to her advantage, roughly tugging and she has to bury her mouth against the top of her head to try and drown out the moan that leaves her as Akko bites down in response. Her leg moves to fully slip between Akko’s and she feels the girl’s teeth sink in harder as she grunts, her tongue coming out to smooth over the abused skin.

Neither of them can bring themselves to care that Diana will without a doubt, have an angry, deep purple mark adorning her alabaster skin come morning.   

Akko pulls away, but only in order to crane her head back and peer at Diana through the darkness. She can feel Diana's eyes burning into hers and she bites her lip briefly to smother another moan that's building up in her throat as she gently rolls her hips into the thigh that's pressed between her legs.

_"Diana."_

_"Ak-Akko."_

A breathless rendition of the other’s name is the only thing either witch manage to get out before their lips come crashing together. All semblance of self-control leaves both of them as months’ worth of pent up unspoken feelings, longing looks, suggestive actions and lingering touches comes spilling out all at once.  

In a mess of tangled limbs and hot, rough kisses, Diana pushes her leg harder into Akko and she trembles as the strong muscles of Akko’s thighs clamp down around her as she chokes on a moan against her lips. She can feel one of Akko’s hands slip underneath her shirt and it’s not until she grabs it herself and all but shoves it up to her chest does Akko touch her.

Diana’s tongue has just slipped into Akko’s mouth when she moans, long and hard as Akko takes her hardened nipple and rolls it between her fingers. They break apart for just a second, willing their harsh breathing to quiet down so they can make sure that Hannah and Barbara are still sleeping.      

They are.

Diana leans back in first, tongue timidly seeking for Akko’s now that they have taken a second to breathe. She can still feel Akko’s fingers on her and she whines when she feels a dull nail softly scrape against her. Akko toys with her nipple for a second longer before she pulls away completely and before Diana can even register that she is gone, she is throwing her hand against her mouth to try in vain to stifle the cries that come bubbling out of her chest when Akko’s hot, wet mouth encases her painfully erect nipple.

Her tongue comes out to lick and prod and Diana does not resist when she get pushed onto her back. Somewhat awkwardly they untangle their legs as Akko straddles her, her mouth releasing her breast with a pop as she sits back up to stare at Diana, her own chest heaving as she gasps for air.

“Tak- _ah-_ take your s-shirt off.”

Diana can barely believe the words that leave her mouth, but Akko is already lifting her arms up and flinging her shirt across the room before she can say something more.

The white haired beauty stares at Akko for the longest time. Her nipples are erect and goosebumps are littered across her skin and it’s only thanks to the moonlight streaming in through the window that she can see anything at all. She sits up and reaches out to Akko, her long, delicate fingers grazing up along soft abs and she smiles as Akko sighs and arches into her touch.

“You’re beautiful, Akko Kagari.”

Akko does not reply in words. Instead, she reaches out and drags Diana’s shirt above her head and throws it behind her, no doubt landing somewhere near her own discarded one. She falls down into Diana as the taller girl’s arms snake around her neck, fingers digging into her skin as they kiss.

It’s softer than their previous ones, more tender and caring. They take their time to explore each other and Akko and Diana are both breathless by the time Akko starts to make her way down Diana’s body, leaving a trail of marks as she goes.

Diana’s nails leave deep red lines along Akko’s back and shoulders as her legs fall open and she has to bite her lip to muffle the groan that explodes from her as Akko’s teeth bite into the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

_“Ngh, Akko.”_

“Do you, _ngh_ , do you have any idea,” Akko pants, “how long I have wanted to do this?”

A shameful moan slips out of Diana as she feels Akko’s breath blow against her wet core and her thighs tremble and shake with the sensation. She forces her eyes open and peers down at Akko, both of their eyes wild with desire and affection and Akko lets out a long, dirty moan of her own as Diana’s gaze find hers and she confesses how she has been feeling for months.

“Probably for the same amount of time, that I h-have wanted you to do, _t-this_.”

Akko does not waste a second more.

Slowly, she pulls down Diana’s drenched underwear and like every other piece of clothing, throws it behind her.

She leans back in and experimentally, puffs a breath of cold air against Diana’s dripping core and she has to reach up with one hand to hold down Diana’s hips as they buck roughly at the action, a surprised gasp tumbling out of her kiss swollen lips as her fingers dig deeper into Akko’s shoulders.

Akko winces a little at the sharp prickling sensation, but she pays it no mind as she curiously slides her finger into Diana’s folds and they both freeze as Diana groans, her hands flying away from their grip on the brunette’s shoulder to clamp over her mouth as she grinds her hips on Akko’s finger as it continues to slide deeper and deeper into her.

“Are- are you okay?”

Akko can barely speak with how turned on she is and all she gets in reply is Diana’s heel in her back and a hand gripping her hair to pull her in closer.

“I’ll take that as _ah_ as a _yes._ ”

“ _Akko... please_.”

And that’s all Akko needs to hear. She closes the distance between them without warning and Diana bites her lip so hard beneath her hand that she’s only faintly aware that she can taste a hint of blood. Her hips jerk and grind into Akko’s mouth and fingers and she is helpless to stop the whimpers, moans and whines that make it past her hand as the warmth in the pit of her stomach builds and builds.

Her legs are spread as wide as they can and her heels are digging into Akko’s back as her fingers twist into her hair and pull. She can feel each vibration of Akko’s grunts and groans and each time she does, she swears she can see stars.

It is not long before the warmth in her stomach becomes an uncontrollable burning that erupts across her entire body, making her back arch off of the bed and for her body to lock up as Akko’s tongue and fingers move inside of her.

Akko does not stop until Diana falls limp underneath her, her chest heaving and gasps filling the space around them as she licks her lips and fingers clean. She smiles down at Diana as she crawls her way back up her chest. She plants a small, chaste kiss to her cheek and her smile widens when Diana pulls her in for another kiss, their tongues curling together as they both taste her.

When they pull away, Akko is painfully aware of the ache between her legs and she whimpers pitifully into Diana’s neck as she collapses into her. Diana smirks as she runs her fingers along Akko’s back and her tongue darts out to lick her lips as Akko’s body presses harder against her, her hips rocking.

“Turn over.” She rasps.

It is not a request and Akko swears she can feel a fresh wave of wetness seep out of her at the demand. She does as she is told and she just barely cuts off the loud cry of ecstasy as Diana’s lips cover her body, one kiss at a time.

* * *

 

When morning comes, Diana, surprisingly, is not the first to awaken. Instead, it is Akko and it takes her foggy mind a moment so recall why it is that she is pressed up to a _very_ naked Diana and why her entire body feels heavy and light all at once. Last night’s memories come flooding back to her and Akko just stifles a gasp in time.

She looks down to Diana’s peaceful face and she can feel her blush deepen as she takes in the amount of red and purple against the sleeping girl’s neck and chest. There is a raw, stinging ache all over her back and shoulders and Akko can only assume that it’s due to the way Diana had clawed at her back in the middle of the night as she rolled her hips as Akko f-

“Good morning.”

Diana’s husky, broken voice snatches Akko’s attention and she smiles wider as red and blue eyes make contact with one another.

“’Morning.”

Diana smiles sleepily up at her and Akko cannot help, but to think that it is the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. She leans down and presses a kiss to Diana’s still semi-swollen lips.

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Hmm, I slept better last night than I can ever recall.”

Akko flushes as Diana closes her eyes and stretches, the sheet moving down a few inches at the action. Sparking blue eyes meet red once again.

“And you?”

“Y-yeah,” she chokes out. “Never better.”

A silence hangs between them as Diana hums and snuggles in closer to Akko, clearly not intending to leave anytime soon. The sun is _just_ peeking over the horizon and Diana is almost back to sleep, but there is one question that Akko needs answered before she too, can fall back into a peaceful slumber.

“Hey, Diana?”

Diana forces herself to open her eyes and she tightens her hold on Akko when she meets her big, red, vulnerable stare.

“What’s the matter?”

Akko rubs nervously at the back of her neck. “Nothing, it’s just. You- are we…” She trails off, her eyes boring into Diana’s begging her to understand what she’s asking.

After a second or two of searching her gaze, Diana smiles and ever so slightly leans up and pushes her lips against Akko’s lips.

“Yes, Akko, we are.”

The smile Akko sends her way is enough to warm up the world ten times over and Diana has never been happier.   

**Author's Note:**

> Holy s h i t! This is without a doubt, the biggest thing I have written fic wise, in one whole sitting and I am so proud of myself for that. I was in the middle of doing one of my assignments and then next thing I know, I am opening a new document and writing a diakko fic. I spent legit the whole night on this and I can only hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Please, leave a kudos and a comment! I would love to see your thoughts and reactions to this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
